lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sri-Lanka-Video
Übersetzung in Arbeit (Mammam) !rowspan="3" width="100px" style="font-size:11px; text-align: center; background-color:#f3f3f3; font-weight:lighter"| View Talk Edit |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: center; background-color:#dcdcea;"| Clues · Characters · Revelations |- !align="center" style="font-size:11px; text-align: center; background-color:#f3f3f3; font-weight:lighter"| |- |} Category:The Lost Experience right|thumb|[[Alvar Hanso as featured in the segmented video as part of The Lost Experience. Also known by the fan nickname "Mr. Beardy."]] It is presumed that Rachel Blake shot this video while in Sri Lanka in mid-July 2006. She claims the information revealed is so damaging that it will tear The Hanso Foundation apart. It is too dangerous to release in one piece, so she is distributing fragments around the web via clues and glyphs. Players of The Lost Experience must locate codes to enter on hansoexposed.com - each code reveals a short video fragment, which then must be sequenced. On hansoexposed.com, after login, in Storage Section, so far there are 07 sub-sections, each one with a maximum of 10 slots, therefore, at least 07x10=70 slots or glyphs might have to be discovered to complete the video. The video seems to have been shot clandestinely - in some scenes you can hear the cameraperson's heavy breathing, and shots appear behind boxes and through cracks. It is a digital video spying on Mittelwerk and some of his staff. There is also a part of the video where the camera is focused on a television playing a Dharma Initiative orientation film from 1975 narrated by Alvar Hanso. See the Hansoexposed code list for a simple alphanumeric listing of all codes released and discovered. Transcripts Fragment Transcripts Geordnet in der eventuellen Reihenfolge Alvar Hanso spricht in einem Orientationsfilm von 1975: # © 1975 The Hanso Foundation * Musik... (OHGE) # ORIENTATION * Musik... (ZY6C) #''"Ich bin..."'' Musik... (4KVKLAYDM0) #''"...Alvar Hanso."'' Musik.. (TRIBALWARS) #''"Wenn sie diesen Film sehen, wissen sie bereits, dass ich mit Gerald und Karen DeGroot gearbeitet habe,"'' (GMX18BCJ) #''"...Gründer und Vordenker der DHARMA Initiative. Zur Zeit wissen sie außerdem, dass wir viele Forschungsziele für unser gemeinsames Projekt haben."'' (A0Y8) #''"Was sie wahrscheinlich nicht wissen, ist warum wir die DHARMA Initiative gegründet haben..."'' (KU12PB5LV7) #''"Warum wir die klügsten Köpfe der Welt versammelt und ihnen unbegrenzten Zugang und finanzielle Mittel zur Verfügen gestellt haben."'' (90VDHOHU) #''"Wie bei allem, was sie bisher gehört haben, sind sie aufgrund ihrer Ehre und Hingabe dazu verpflichtet, alles was sie nun hören geheim zu halten.'' (7HKBH) #''"In ein paar Wochen, nach ihrer Einweisungsbesprechung und einem Überlebenstraining, werden sie und ihre Kollegen zu einer streng geheimen Einrichtung gebracht."'' (7TI) #''"Die genaue Position dieser Einrichtung ist nur mir bekannt,..."'' (3ZGT) #''"...den DeGroots, und den wenigen hochrangigen Mitgliedern meiner Organisation."'' (1EY8AZCZNA2) #''"Wozu all diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die ganze Geheimhaltung? Die Antwort ist simpel."'' (VIX7ZXT97) #''"Die Forschung dient keinem geringeren Ziel, als der Rettung der uns bekannten Welt."'' (ZFTLZAGO014H) #''"1962, vor nur 13 Jahren, stand die Welt am Rande eines Atomkriegs. Die USA und die UDSSR erfüllten beinahe ihr Versprechen eines garantierten gegenseitigen Zerstörung. Ein Versprechen, welches sie durch den zerstörenden Kalten Krieg weiter aufzogen."'' (XIGZ2Y10S2) #''"Nach der Kubakrise entschieden beide Nationen eine Lösung zu finden. Das Ergebnis..."'' (M6XY398) #''"...war die Valenzetti Gleichung."'' (E2LL1Z5E) #''"Unter höchster Geheimhaltung vom U.N. Sicherheitsrat in Auftrag gegeben..."'' (88CH) #''"ist die Gleichung das geistige Produkt des italienischen Mathematikers Enzo Valenzetti."'' (750NZF8X) #''"Es berechnet die exakte Anzahl Jahre und Monate, bevor sich die Menschheit selbst ausgelöscht hat."'' (89RMCOCDC6D) #''"Ob durch Atomkrieg, chemische und biologische Kriegsführung, konventionelle Kriegsführung, Epidemien, Überbevölkerung..."'' (CHOCOLATES) #''"Diese Ergebnisse sind erschreckend und es muss ihnen große Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt werden!..."'' (RXMHJH9Y) #''"Nur durch das manipulieren der Ausstattung, durch das Finden von wissenschaftlichen Lösungen für all unsere Probleme..."('XQGRMH) #''"werden wir in der Lage sein diese Hauptfaktoren zu ändern un der Menschheit die Chance geben wird, zu überleben"'' (7C8R) #''"Obwohl die Gleichung von den Auftraggebern verdrängt wurde..."'' (RGMR) #''"...Panik. Ich war immer davon Überzeugt, dass wir uns selbst schaden, indem wir Warnungen ignorieren; und dadurch ist die DHARMA Initiative entstanden."'' (56LHZJDCL7A4) #''"DHARMA ist ein Acronym für Department of Heuristics And Research on Material Applications (Abteilung für Heuristik und Forschung an Stoffen)."'' (E82KNI8L) #''"Es steht außerdem für den einen, richtigen Weg."'' (3GTVI0M11) #''"...und durch ihre Forschung werden sie der Menschheit helf..."'' (5BE) #''"Wir haben mehrere Stationen auf der Insel errichtet..."'' (ING93A11RO86) #''"...unterirdische Labore mit der Ausstattung, die sie für ihre Forschung benötigen, mit einer optimalen Zweckdienlichkeit..."'' (R3PUX4) #''"...Der ganze Nachschub, inklusive regelmäßige Medizin und Lebensmittelabwürde wird auf ewig geliefert."'' (ESJ4X6EBNC) #''"Ein Radiosender wurde ebenfalls auf der Insel errichtet..." (GZ2I) #''"...welcher mit einer nur uns bekannten Frequenz und Verschlüsselung sendet."'' (VACCINE) #''"Wenn es ihnen durch ihre Forschung gelingt den numerischen Wert einer dieser Faktoren zu ändern,"'' (PKDBAH7J) #''"Wenn sie durch ihre Forschung unhörbar ..."'' (GMIWRLHHNHM) #''"Sie werden wissen, wie der eine wahre Weg gefunden wird.."'' (RRGYXS) #''"Das Schicksal der menschlichen Rasse liegt in ihren Händen."'' (4R19Y0UXB6Y) #''"Ich danke ihnen und Namaste."'' (FVH7N) '''Thomas Mittelwerk spricht zu einer Gruppe Menschen: #Musik.. (IG3X) #''"Wir alle wissen was passierte - die DHARMA Initiative schlug fehl."'' (44KU2VKQ) #''"Wir haben auf sehr viele Arten versucht, diese Werte durch das manpulieren der Ausstattung zu verändern."'' (NARVIK) #''"Wir haben unser Bestes gegeben und dennoch..."'' (4HO) #''"...bringt uns diese unverständliche Gleichung immernoch zu den Zahlen zurück"'' (2NG39Z) #''"Also müssen wir nun zu radikalen Maßnahmen greifen..."'' (VOU8VPNPS5X) #''"...und ich möchte euch nur sagen, dass ich euch vertraue das zu tun, was das Beste ist."'' (VDADOS7YRE0) #''"Die Dörfer Filan (?) und Vetul-Milani (?) haben uns erlaubt unseren Impfstoff an ihnen zu testen."'' (25KOCJS6S6) #''"SIe glauben, dass sie mit einem Virus infiziert sind, der von dem dort ansässigen Makaken übertragen wird" (TROPICS) #''"und sie glauben unser Impfstoff würde sie heilen,"'' (0UJ2) #''"Also lasst sie nicht daran zweifeln wenn ihr dorthin geht..."'' (NZ59) #''"Sie wissen genau was zu tun ist, zögern sie nicht..."'' (748L) #''"Wenn das Sterben beginnt, müsst ihr alle mit Mitgefühl und Einfühlsamkeit trösten"'' (354G8) #''"Die Körper der Toten müssen daraufhin sofort zur Station für eine vollständige genetische Aufarbeitung gebracht werden."'' (307L97BDB9) #''"Wir müssen ganz sicher sein, die richtigen genetischen Proben zu erwischen..."'' (XWZW) #''"...welche dem Virus beigefügt wurden."'' (PFKAB5QXK) #''"Die optimale Sterberate liegt bei 30 Prozent."'' (FLHO6CUM181') #''"Unsere Arbeiter in der Vik Einrichtung haben diese Zahl bestätigt. Falls..."'' (NANITE) #''"...mehr oder weniger Leute erliegen, haben wir versagt."'' (IRZ7) #''"Wir müssen nicht mehr Menschenleben nehmen als absolut notwenig. Ja?"'' (OUDW) #''"Aber Tom, das sind Menschen, unschuldige menschliche Wesen, und wir-" "Wenn sie mit mathematischer Gewissheit wüssten, dass sie jede Hungersnot, jeen Krieg und die ganze Armut beenden könnten, was würden sie tun?"'' (FRXRUK9TQ) #''"Exakt. Sie würden den besten Weg wählen um dies zu verwirklichen - präzise, chirurgisch..." (VE5SMC) #''"...um kein weiteres Leid zu erlauben ist dies absolut notwenig!. (Seufzen)"'' (THEFLASHLIGHT) #''"Es ist nicht fair, dass unschuldige sterben müssen, damit wir diesen Virus perfektionieren können"'' (BAX5OUX8T) #''"...aber ich verspreche euch, etwas wird uns hel..."'' (GLLV8B) Rachel Blake wird erwischt: #''Mittelwerk- ""Reflektiert da hinten nicht irgendetwas?" Rachel- "Oh Gott!" Mittelwerk- "Irgendjemand muss sie schnappen!"'' (QUARANTINE) #''Mittelwerk-"Wir haben einen Eindringling!" (Unverstädnliches Geschrei) Mann- "Sie hat eine Kamera!" Rachel- "Nein! Lasst mich los! Lasst mich! Nein!" Mann-"Wir haben sie." Rachel-"Weg von mir! Nein! Es ist-"'' (5XW3O) Theories Relationship to the Others * This could be an orientation film for the Others. They were trained for life in the jungle and shipped to a secret facility which appears to be an island. As well, Mittelwerk tells the group they must keep up their story. It is possible that the group he is speaking to is the others and they are being sent in as a damage control team to get the mission back on track since "we have done our level best and yet", implying success has not been achieved. As well, "it is time for radical action" i.e. sending the others in. ** However, Flight 815 crashed in 2004, while Rachel Blake's adventures occur 2 years later, in 2006. Perhaps it is the other way around. These people are being sent in to check on the Others, who have either been reduced to/voluntarily taken their present position, being no longer that of scientists, or employees of the DHARMA Initiative, but rather people who have taken their own radical actions. ** Further to this, the film may end with the people Mittelwerk is lecturing exiting and the camera catching a glimpse of Henry Gale. However, it is possible that the audience are Dharma "recruiters" as Cindy is theorized to be and we may see her or perhaps other members of Flight 815. * These people may not be the others but they may have the same mission as them. * Keep in mind that the shows producers have said that time on the island may not be passing the way we think, so it is still not known when the video was taken in relation to island time. * The talk linking "radical action" and "doing what is best" would fit the idea of them being the "good" Others, with them actually believing the line of them being the "good ones", radical actions notwithstanding, because they have been "convinced" of it, believe to be acting for a greater cause and can delegate the responsibility to the scientists (and other authorities they are acting on the behalf of) in their minds, as in the (in)famous Milgram experiment. The Villages * The villages of Filan and Vetul-Milani mentioned by Mittelwerk in fragment 25KOCJS6S6 may be on the Island and the Others are the people the vaccine is being tested on. This would explain the quarantine warning on the interior of the door to the hatch. ** However, there are no macaques on the island meaning either the villages are not on the island or the macaques all died. * There is a village in the Udaipur District of India named Philan. The first letter of the second name might also be "B" rather than "V", and it sounds to me more like "Alani" (or "Ilani" or "Alahni" or "Ahlani", etc.) than "Milani". * The names sound like "Vallan" and "Bitu Alami/Alani". There is village called Vallan on Punkuduvitu Island off the north-western coast of Sri Lanka. The more detailed map of Sri Lanka hidden behind the map showing the whole of Sri Lanka in the package received by Rachel from Darla also shows the north-western region of Sri Lanka (Daladagama is visible). Misc * Zooming in on the framed document on the wall behind Alvar Hanso (not the Dharma logo; the other one, near the globe) may reveal some further clues, possibly a diploma of some sort. * During Alvar Hanso's speech of DHARMA being an acornym; the 'DHARMA' logo behind him has a black background with WHITE circles (check out the pictures for glyph E82KNI8L); but at the beginning and end of the video, the 'DHARMA' logo is shown as a white background with BLACK circles (check out the pictures for glyph FVH7N). Does that mean anything? * The DHARMA Initiative is actually a program, sponsored by powerful corporate executives, for creating a biological weapon, so they can prevent mankind from destroying itself by controlling everyone through fear. They intend to spread the virus, or "the sickness", and they are the only ones who have the cure. It is something in the between of plot lines such as "The Constant Gardener", "Equilibrium" and "V for Vendetta": ** The Constant Gardener: KVH, a large pharmaceutical company, under the cover of AIDS tests and treatments, is testing a tuberculosis drug with severe side effects. KVH is covering up the side effects and improving the drug in anticipation of a massive multiresistant tuberculosis outbreak. ** Equilibrium: set some time in the future, in the dystopian city-state of Libria. The film explains how, in the early years of the twenty-first century, a devastating Third World War breaks out, the impact of which brings civilizations across the planet to their knees. After the war ends, world leaders fear that the human race cannot possibly survive a Fourth World War, and so set about building a new society which is free of conflict. Believing that human emotion is responsible for man's inhumanity to man, ... they are required to take regular injections - "intervals" - of a liquid drug called Prozium. ** V For Vendetta: They governement then released the virus to fake a terrorist attack by foreign religious extremists. To maximize its effect, they released it in a water treatment plant called Three Waters, in a London Underground station, and in St. Mary's Elementary School. The "St. Mary's virus" quickly killed almost 100,000 people in Great Britain, and the populace was gripped by fear. *The meeting of the scientists/volunteers/students may have been a deliberate setup by Mittelwerk to catch Rachel, but he may not have been betting that she would be able to escape (as she appeared at the San Diego Comic Con a week later). Externe Links *[http://www.hansoexposed.com/player/aa6cd2995b3392990481360585293276 Sri Lanka Video, 66 / 70 fragments (in eventueller Reihenfolge)] *YouTube Sri Lanka Video Updates *Glyphomatic (überbrückt die langen Wartezeiten der HansoExposed.com Seite. Gibt die Codes eigenstädnig ein und verwaltet diese *deutsche Untertitel (von kite) Category:Orientation